Scorpion tank (Tiberium Wars)
Basic CNCTW_Scorpion_Tank_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Dozer blade and spitfire capacitor |faction= Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane |baseunit= |role=Medium assault vehicle |useguns=*105mm cannonCommand & Conquer 3 Xbox 360 unit profile, EALA, Los Angeles, 2007 *Dozer blade (upgrade) |usearmor=Hardened steel |hp=2400 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Medium (100% Cannon, 75% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans= |cost=900 |time=0:09 |produced=Nod War Factory |req= |hotkey=F3 |squadsize= |groundattack=240 (Cannon) |airattack= |cooldown=2 seconds |airspeed= |landspeed=70 |seaspeed= |range=275 |sight=Medium |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= Call for transport |structure= |tier = 1 |upgrades = Spitfire laser capacitors Dozer blades}} The Scorpion Tank is a Nod main battle tank appearing in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background Prototyped before the Second Tiberium War (first units were deployed as early as 2034, during the Rio Insurrection), Marcion's writings state that he himself created the design, attributing Kane with inspiring him to do so.Scorpion tank unit profile, commandandconquer.com The tank, codenamed the Scorpion, has three unique design features - first, the front of the tank is sloped, with the back completely exposed. Second, the gun is mounted on the front right next to the crew compartment. Third, it moves on three threads. This configuration, while odd at first glance, provides excellent maneuverability, as the articulate rear tread allows for fast turns and reversing. The mobility and speed of the Scorpion tank also minimizes the danger of a rear-armour shot from enemy tanks. The driver is protected by Nod's trademark insect-like cockpit, also used in the Reckoner, Venom and the Attack Bike. The main weapon is a classic 105mm APDS cannon, which is moderately effective against newer armour, such as that equipped to a Predator MBT. It can be upgraded to a Spitfire laser capacitor, which increases its firepower dramatically. Another upgrade is a forward mounted dozer blade, which allows the light tank to crush enemy heavy infantry (e.g. GDI Zone Troopers and Scrin Shock Troopers), a feat impossible for the default configuration, as well as remove minefields and crush Scrin disintegrators without any harm. It also increases the armour of the Scorpion. The Scorpion's light weight allows it to be airlifted into and out of combat with Nod Carryalls, though the heavier Predators can be airlifted with GDI's own transports, the V-35 Ox. Scorpions are widely used by Nod forces in all theaters of war, being cheap to construct, fast and available early in the tech tree. Only a War Factory is required to construct them and they are far cheaper than the Predator or the Devourer Tank in addition to having superior speed and maneuverability. Having said that, if an equal number of Scorpions and Predators or Devourers face off, the Scorpions almost always come off worse. However, in superior numbers and/or with deft tactical handling (emphasis on superior numbers), Nod commanders can usually count on the Scorpion to carry them through. Notable deployments * During the Rio Insurrection, the Nod AI LEGION, who was in command of the Brotherhood's forces there, acquired these tanks after its troops had captured the four radio stations, subsequently spreading Nod propaganda. *Scorpions were used by the Legendary Insurgent to defend a Liquid Tiberium lab in the Amazon before subsequently destroying a GDI base located nearby and pushing all GDI forces out of the region. * A small detachment of Elite Scorpion Tanks, stealth tanks and Venoms were also used to secure nuclear warheads from GDI in Australia. After that, they were assigned to protect them from the initial Scrin attack long enough in order to let the transports and their warheads be evacuated via Carryall Squad, callsign XA-17. Abilities Upgrades Game unit Advantages: *Excellent mobility; fastest Tier 1 tank available *Cheapest tank available *Delivers satisfactory damage; increases with Laser Capacitors upgrade. Laser Capacitors also make it much more effective against infantry in ranged combat compared to the standard cannon. *Better at running over infantry than other tanks due to its high speed. *With Dozer Blades, can run over heavy infantry such as Zone Troopers, gains frontal armor, and can plow straight through minefields without harm. *Can be airlifted by Carryall transports. *Can easily and cost efficiently deal with any light vehicle unit on a 1v1 basis, especially the GDI Pitbull and Scrin Seeker, which cost the same to deploy as it does. *Easy to deploy in large numbers for a heavily armored unit. *Good for ambushes as well as hit and run tactics, especially against lighter vehicles. *Good at general ground support for Nod units in any firefight due to its reasonable price and well-rounded characteristics. Upgrading it maintains its advantages in versatility into the late game. Disadvantages: *Lightest tank in the game, making it the easiest to kill. *Laser Capacitors upgrade only available to standard Nod faction. *Vulnerable to heavy infantry and anti-armor intantry, although this can be partially offset by the Dozer Blades upgrade. *Can be crushed by Tier 3 and Epic units. *Not enough damage, speed, or firepower to be very useful when deployed as a single unit (however, it is very deadly in groups). *Defenseless against aircraft *The fairly weak main gun makes it often lose at prolonged fights where it has to stand its ground, especially against heavy enemy armor. Quotes Creation *''The Scorpion's ready!'' Select *''Scorpion tank!'' *''We're ready!'' *''Tank division!'' *''What's the plan?!'' *''Let's get out there!'' *''In position!'' Moving *''On the move!'' *''Forward!'' *''We're going!'' *''Advancing!'' *''Received!'' *''Got it!'' Attacking *''Fire!'' *''Attack!'' *''There!'' *''Hit 'em hard!'' *''Now they die!'' *''Blow 'em open!'' Move to attack *''Getting in range...'' *''Closing in!'' *''Begin the assault!'' *''Let's take 'em on!'' In combat *''We have them!'' *''No match for the Scorpion!'' *''We're not backing down!'' *''They are nothing!'' *''We got this handled!'' *''We will not be overpowered!'' Retreating *''Get away!'' *''We must back down!'' *''Pull back!'' Gallery TW_Scorpion_Tank_Render_Pack.jpg|Render CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 3.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 4.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 2.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 1.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 5.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 6.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 7.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 8.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 9.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 10.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 11.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Scorpion Tank Concept Art 12.jpg|Ditto Scorpion Tank 2.jpg|Side angle TW_Scorpion_Tank_Icons.jpg|Icons Scorpion_Tank_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta Icon Nod units Kane Edition.jpg|In Kane edition Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Scorpion_Tank%27s_quotes|Scorpion Tank quotes References Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles Category:Main Battle Tanks